


Keeping Secrets

by fifty_fifty



Series: Camelot Drabble Word Limit Month [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are keeping their relationship underwraps at Arthur’s request, when Gwaine walks in on a moment that’s not easily explained away.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Word Limit Challenge of 150 words exactly.

“Merlin, what are you doing!” gasped Arthur, as Merlin crowded him against the sink and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m kissing my boyfriend,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist with a smile.

“ _Merlin_ ,” hissed Arthur glancing around him. “Shut up! Someone might hear you!”

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. “Really? Everyone is so sozzled and happy celebrating about Gwen and Lance, no one will miss us and certainly no one will hear us.” He cupped Arthur’s groin with a wicked grin on his face. “Just relax.”

His hands reached for Arthur's zip and he slid his hand inside Arthur's underwear stroking him to hardness as his tongue invaded Arthur's mouth.

"Hey guys, have we got..." called Gwaine.

They hastily jumped apart and rearranged themselves.

"You didn't see anything. Okay?" said Merlin.

Gwaine grinned and winked as he got a new bottle from the fridge. "See what?"


End file.
